With application of the fingerprint feature identification technology in mobile terminals, fingerprint-based authentication has replaced the traditional password-based authentication, gesture-based authentication and the like. In this way, the authentication may be conveniently implemented as long as a finger of a user is in contact with a sensor, without requiring other operations. This greatly improves use convenience of the mobile terminal while ensuring mobile terminal security, and accordingly, the fingerprint feature identification function becomes a standard configuration of the mobile terminals or even the traditional electronic products.
In the related art, with respect to the mobile terminal products or even the traditional electronic products, the fingerprint feature identification technology is typically integrated at a Home key at the front side of the product, or is arranged as a dedicated fingerprint feature identification key on the rear side of the product. During use, the fingerprint feature identification function is implemented by pressing the Home key at the front side or the fingerprint feature identification key on the rear side.
Implementation of the fingerprint feature identification function typically includes two stages: a fingerprint feature registration stage and a fingerprint feature matching stage. At the fingerprint feature registration stage, fingerprint feature data is pre-acquired. At the fingerprint feature matching stage, fingerprint feature data is acquired in real time, and is compared with the pre-acquired fingerprint feature data, thereby completing validity authentication.
However, at the fingerprint feature registration stage and the fingerprint feature matching stage, the fingerprint feature data is acquired at generally different environments. Taking the fingerprint feature identification being implemented based on light reflection as an example, ambient illumination environments at the fingerprint feature registration stage and the fingerprint feature matching stage are different, and thus the photosensitive environments at the fingerprint feature matching stage are different. As such, the fingerprint feature identification effect at the fingerprint feature matching stage is poor.